Jane the Librarian
by unicorn1111
Summary: A one-shot follow up to Jane's librarian gambit in Season 5 Episode 10 'Phoenix Rising'. Number 3 in a series of linked one shots. Follows Court Clothes


**Jane the Librarian**

 _A follow up to Jane's librarian gambit in Season 5 Episode 10 'Phoenix Rising'_

Korsak was puzzled, well Jane did that to him regularly enough but this was something else. He ran his eyes over the completely non-Jane like ensemble of suit, blouse and heels she was wearing and tilted his head to look at her as he asked the question.

"How did you get Smith to give you these jeans?" Jane was so smug it practically radiated off her, she'd just circumvented the rules to get what she needed for a case. Again. Right now life was good.

"You didn't see the wall calendar with all the sexy women chewing on their glasses?" She asked, with a flick Jane let her hair fall from the bun it'd been in as she smiled, her voice getting a little breathy as she went in for the kill. "Last month was the librarian" She glanced at them both. "No?" Her smile changed to a full-blown smirk as she lifted the arm of her glasses to her mouth. "And you call yourselves detectives" Korsak shook his head as Frankie scoffed.

"Just wait until Maura finds out you've been flirting with Smith down in Evidence, in her clothes" Jane wasn't sure if she should be affronted.

"How do you know they're not mine?" The two silent stares she got were answer enough as she frowned. "Fine, okay I borrowed Maura's, happy now?" Frankie looked just a little sceptical. Well a lot to be honest.

"And she was okay with that?" Figuring that a little white lie was okay, Jane shrugged, it was her brother after all and lying was allowed under the sibling's code.

"She actually helped refine the look a bit" Korsak's reply dripped scepticism.

"Really?" Jane would have stomped her foot, if it hadn't been for the four inch heels she was perched on, she normally only wore these things to court, the rest of the time they were thrown in the back of her closet so she wasn't all that comfortable in them, not like Maura, that woman was born to walk, no strut, in heels, the higher the better.

"Yes really" Jane wasn't about to admit she'd dressed like this with a mental image of their friend Alex Cabot in her mind. Alex managed to unconsciously pull off the whole 'hot librarian' thing while looking completely professional in her tailored skirts, that woman turned heads without effort wherever she went.

Jane had to admit that her legs in Maura's skirt might be just a little excessive, given her extra height over Maura the supposed knee-length skirt rose several inches above the knees, much to Maura's dismay. Jane hadn't missed how eyes had followed her everywhere she'd walked through headquarters, if they hadn't been wandering all over her legs and ass, they'd been surreptitiously trying to get a peek down her mostly unbuttoned blouse. Mind you, given she'd got Smith down in Evidence to give her the evidence they desperately needed to close the case; she was prepared to put up with it, just this once.

Besides, she'd got to hear Maura pull off a remarkably impressive southern flight attendant spiel earlier, she didn't know the blonde had it in her and had to admit it was kinda hot. On the other hand Jane also had to admit she found most of the things the Medical Examiner did were kinda hot, at least to her. Striding out of the bull pen she ignored how most of Homicide's eyes followed her out the door as she tapped the button for the elevator. Less than a minute later she was walking into Maura's office.

"Got it" she announced as she walked in. Maura looked up from her desk and regarded her through narrowed eyes.

"Got what Jane? What exactly did you try to 'pull off' as you described it?" Jane passed on the torture device Maura insisted on calling a designer lounge, instead leaning back on the desk next to where the blonde was sitting, not missing Maura's eyes running down her body, lingering just a second at the expanse of thigh exposed where the already short skirt had ridden up a little.

"I just managed to play on the libido of the Sergeant down in evidence; he wasn't going to let us have that pair of jeans in evidence without a butt-load of paperwork" Jane gestured down her body. "One look at this hot librarian look though and he practically tripped over his tongue giving them to me" At Maura's questioning look she continued. "He had this calendar of sexy women on the wall, so I dressed like one and he was putty in my hands" Maura shook her head once.

"So you flirted with him…" Jane nodded, seeing Maura's eyebrow lift. "…in my suit?"

"Well yeah, I didn't have a suit that's suit…able" Her voice drifted off as Maura crossed her arms to regard her.

"And you used my clothes for this?" Jane nodded, wisely, if belatedly realising that maybe silence was the best policy. "You do not even require spectacles" Jane smiled and lifted the glasses on their chain up to her mouth, chewing on one arm as she sent her best flirtatious look at the clearly unimpressed blonde. "You look ridiculous Jane" Jane's expression fell.

"I thought I kinda looked hot" Maura shook her head.

"Playing up to Sergeant Smith's librarian fantasies is hardly hot Jane, rather it is demeaning" She sat back. "Women have worked very hard to be taken seriously; you of all people should know how hard it is to be taken seriously in a male dominated workplace such as BPD" Jane sighed. Maura was right, but it was the only chance they had to get past the bureaucratic stick wedged tight up Smith's butt and get their hands on the evidence they needed. Besides, she really couldn't face the disappointment in Maura's eyes.

"I'm sorry Maur, I just needed to get our hands on those jeans" Maura nodded for a moment, seeing the honest contrition in the brunettes eyes, before deciding to let it go, they had other things to discuss. She let her eyes slowly run over the detectives long, lean form, noting the long length of leg easily seen plus Jane's cleavage, on display from the several open buttons, before standing and stepping up to her. Carefully she reached out and started buttoning up the blouse; no one else should be copping a show from her detective.

"I forgive you this time Jane" Seeing the sudden blossoming of a smile Maura had to hold hers in as she delivered a mild rebuke. "On several conditions" She didn't miss the effect on Jane that her standing so close to the brunette was having, already cataloging the signs of arousal in her eyes, on her skin and in her respiration and heartbeat. Jane nodded eagerly, anything to make Maura happy.

Olivia regularly insisted Maura had her whipped and very privately Jane agreed; mind you Benson was a fine one to talk, Alex had her totally bent around her little finger without even trying. Standing here now and looking into those gorgeous gold-flecked eyes Jane privately admitted she was whipped and didn't care.

"Sure, anything" Maura nodded, finishing doing up the third button and stepping back a fraction.

"I would prefer you do not wander around headquarters giving every male and quite a few interested females in the building a free look down your cleavage" Jane nodded, a sliver of tongue wetting her lips as she did, drawing a hint of a smile from the blonde as she continued. "Secondly, I would prefer it if you tell me when you wish to wear some of my clothes, I could have fashioned a significantly more stylish ensemble if you had confided in me first" Jane nodded again, even as she'd noticed Maura hadn't removed her hands from where they'd rested as she buttoned up the blouse. "Finally, I think that as I have 'never checked out a book… as you suggested" Maura's voice changed, getting lower, sexier and doing all sorts of things to Jane's sense of self control. "…perhaps we might have a little role-play tonight" Jane's shy smile turned suddenly a little feral, even as her voice changed.

"Sure baby, I think a little 'naughty librarian punishing the student for returning books late' should be fun" Maura smiled happily, it never failed to amuse her how her lover's voice could go from totally professional detective to full-on lust-soaked aural aphrodisiac in one second flat. "On one condition though?" Maura tilted her head to regard her girlfriend.

"And that would be?" Jane reached out and picked up the wisp of blue scarf Maura had discarded on her desk after retrieving it from Jane earlier, holding it out towards her lover.

"Given how hot you were earlier as a flight attendant, I'd like to see if we could do a little role–play of our own?" Maura nodded as she drifted a little closer to Jane.

"Let me guess, you would like to join the 'mile-high' club, am I correct?" Jane smiled, dropping the scarf and reaching out to pull Maura up against her.

"Why Doctor Isles, I thought you didn't guess" Maura smiled happily up at her in return, something Jane soaked up like sunshine on a summers day.

"Merely deductive reasoning darling, I knew exactly where your delightfully decadent mind was going" Jane smirked as her arms circled Maura's curvaceous waist, pulling her into an embrace.

"And where might that be?" Maura, smiled sweetly up at her, completely belying her words.

"Bent over the sink in the downstairs bathroom, it is the smallest and thus most resembling an aircraft's restroom, while I take you with a strap-on" Jane gulped at the images her lover's voice conjured, before groaning as Maura leaned in and kissed her hard. Finally pulling away Maura gave her a teasing smile, even as Jane panted slightly, then looked down at the blonde with a slightly rueful expression.

"Way to completely ruin a pair of panties Maur" Maura's smile blossomed into a smirk of her own.

"That will teach you to parade around BPD in a set of my clothes, letting everyone feast their eyes on what is mine alone" Jane nodded a little chagrined, payback was a bitch and few people realised Maura was better at it than most. Maura stepped back away from Jane's embrace before anyone should find them together, after all Suzie had a bad habit of just dropping in at the worst possible moments; _crotch block extraordinaire_ as Jane described the Senior Criminologist and besides, their 'not at work in public' rule was still in force.

"Jane, might I suggest that as you are still officially on medical leave, you should head home and rest up" Maura stepped away and took several steps back. "I suggest you take every opportunity to rest" The concern in her voice was totally undermined by the look in Maura's eyes. "You will need it" Jane gulped slightly before mentally chastising herself, time to get back into the game.

"Sure thing Maur, but there is one thing I need to ask" Maura tilted her head to regard Jane.

"And that would be?" Jane leaned in close, her voice low and husky and doing delicious things to the blonde's body.

"Do you have a spare set of panties here at work" Seeing the flash of confusion on her lovers face Jane grinned before cutting Maura's reply off. "Because I'm looking forward to spanking that magnificent ass of your tonight, a nice glowing red, before I kiss it all better afterwards" Jane considered the sudden flush in Maura's cheeks a nice preview of the colour she was aiming for on Maura's other cheeks tonight. With that she leaned forward and gave her slightly stunned girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Ta ta baby, see you tonight" Maura watched, a smile growing on her face as her lover sashayed towards the door, before Jane turned and looked back at her from the doorway. "Don't be late, students get extra demerits for being late to punishment" With a flirty wink Jane was gone.

Maura sat, well slumped down if she was honest, into her seat as a happy smile played across her lips. Jane's playfulness was only one of the many reasons she loved her detective. She sat there for a moment then straightened up as a thought occurred to her, turning to her computer.

In seconds an email was on its way to Human Resources, suggesting that calendars featuring women in inappropriate attire such as the one being displayed by Sergeant Smith in Evidence was not helpful to encouraging a less sexist workplace. Finished she sat back with a slightly evil smile on her face. It may have helped Jane obtain evidence when it was needed in this case, but Maura wanted no repeat of Jane pandering to male fantasies, the only fantasies Jane was allowed to pander to were hers and hers alone.

Glancing at the clock Maura grimaced slightly at the time, there were still far too many hours in the day to go before she could in all good conscience leave for home, she squirmed a little in her seat before standing and heading for the locker room, a replacement pair of panties was required; ' _thank you for that Jane_ '.

As she exited her office Maura smiled, she rather enjoyed seeing Jane in her clothes, first in that claret-red dress to go to La Beau Truc for a case and now this; perhaps she could convince her to do it again, privately of course.

With that happy thought Maura wandered off, a smile on her face, already anticipating the evening's activities.

 **A/N**. Yet another almost finished piece of fic I had lying around completed. If I was trying to place this one somewhere in the Intersecting Lines verse I'd say it takes place about two months or so after 'Hearts on the Shopping Block', when Rizzles and Cabenson happened. It's also about a month after 'Court Clothes'. The girls are still not out at work and their work colleagues mostly don't know, though that particular story's coming.


End file.
